


Return home

by abbschris



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbschris/pseuds/abbschris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been gone for six years from Beacon Hills and has been recalled home by Papa Stilinski.  His dad has offered no clues as to why he is needed home or why now. Stiles is no longer the gangly, awkward boy that they remember.  He is a grown man with a bright future ahead of him.  He has graduated Columbia and is waiting for acceptance to the FBI academy or his grad school of choice.  He also has a very important person by his side who would fight tooth and nail for him, Bryce Kent.  Bryce is eight years older that him and everything Stiles thought he could ever want, or is there something dark behind those beautiful brown eyes?  Will the pack have to save him or let him go? Eventual Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return home

Stiles

It has been eight years since the Darach, six years since I graduated high school, and 2 months since I graduated Columbia. I majored in criminology and law. I was in between graduate school and waiting for entrance into the academy. I hadn't been home in three years and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to go home. My dad and Melissa married after denying their attraction for so long. Yup, dad finally manned up and followed his heart. I am happy that dad is happy and that Melissa brings out that smile and warmth that he had lost long ago. 

I have talked and kept in touch with everyone, but I do not and cannot get back into the supernatural. I have lost to much. I lost part of my soul and I never really sleep much anymore. The nightmares continue to plague me night after night. I wake up in sweats and tremble from the images that are constant and unnerving. 

If dad hadn't called me to come home for a huge surprise then I wouldn't even bother. But what is the worse that could happen? The apocalypse? I lived through much of that. I have no idea what is so damn urgent that I have to be home and in a flash. But oh well here goes nothing, as I deboard my plane and walk out the tarmac to see Cora of all people. And not only that but she has a genuine freaking smile on her face. Well at least she did for a second, that is until she saw Bryce, my fiance.

"Hey Cora. How's it been? You are back? I thought my dad was meeting me." I shot off nervously. Why I was nervous, don't know. But I was.

"Oh, hey Stiles. Yeah been better and we came back about two weeks ago. John's back at the house getting ready. Who's this? Your dad never said you were bringing back a friend." Cora rushed out uncomfortably.

"Oh, that's cool. Ready for what? Oh, so rude of me this is my handsome, fiance, Bryce (I kissed his hand wearing my ring between introductions). He is more than my friend. Aren't you babe?" I said proudly in his eyes.

"Yes Genim more than friends, much more. Nice to meet you Cora. Genim has talked about you all. Nice to finally meet you." Bryce said with his megawatt smile.

"Oh, I never heard anything about you or that you were serious with someone. (Shaking her head) We should really get going. Come on." She said and muttered something under her breath.

Good to see that the Hales and their oddities haven't changed much.

"Sure lead the way." I said and tugged on Bryce's hand to come with.

After the awkward ride to my childhood home we were finally there. Cora parked and we took our luggage out of the trunk only to be bombarded with every pack member and parent. 

"Hey guys! Nice to see you too! Scott, Jackson, Morrell, Lyds, Isaac, Deaton, Peter, Allison, Chris, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Dad, Melissa, Derek. So good to see you all. Before we get lost in conversation and hugs, I want to introduce you guys to my fiance, Bryce Kent. Bryce this is my family." I squealed out as dad finished crushing me to him. 

"Fiance? But I thought you said you guys were just dating son? I didn't think it was this serious. Well I guess congratulations are called for. Welcome to the family Bryce. Let's get inside." Dad said as he herded us into the house.

Bryce and I hung back for a minute letting everyone go in first. I pulled him into a hug and kissed him for reassurance. The pack was giving off weird vibes, okay more than usual. I would have to ask Scott later but right now I'm just going to enjoy my man and being home.

Bryce

Genim pulled me aside as everyone entered the house and kissed my lips. His lips ghosted down my chin and to my collar bone. I relished the feel of him against me and wanting to celebrate in front of his mate who is just steaming with hate. But what can I say my blinds are powerful and Genim is mine to play with. I wont allow my appropiated Spark to go to a wolf that does not appreciate him and all his value. Besides he will never feel the bond so long as he wear my ring and I wear mine. 

Genim pulls away from me and groans as he pulls us towards the door. We enter the house and I am surrounded by all the familiar pictures of his past.

"Bryce, Stiles would you like something to drink or eat? Your flight had to be long and with horrible plane food." Melissa asked as everyone stared at us.

"Ahh, a coke's fine for me. How bout you babe?" Genim asked. I refuse to use that ridiculous name. Its also the break of our charm.

"Water is good thank you." I answered and squeezed Genim's leg affectionately.

"Okay I just get those. Sit, sit get comfortable." She said as she went to retrieve the drinks.

"So son how did you both meet and become serious?" The sheriff asked.

"Well, we met at the library on campus six months ago. He is a senior lector in the science department at Columbia. I bumped into him accidentally one day in the natural sciences section. After a week or so we started to bump into each other ever since." Genim said.

"What happened to Kianna? I thought she was the one? The girl that you were going to bring home to meet dad? What happened to her?" Allison asked. Nosy much. Have to keep an eye on her.

"Wait, what happened to her? You emailed me all the details and never said anything about a break up." Danny asked. Second on my list.

"Err, it just wasn't the same after meeting him. We broke up after two weeks of trying. We're still friends but that is all. What's with the inquisition? I thought you all would be happy for me and Bryce. Guess not. You know what I'm tired and I just want to lie down for a bit." Genim rasped out and took my hand leading me upstairs.

"It was nice talking and meeting you all." I said with a genuine looking face. But to be completely honest I was thrilled that they were showing their colors. He would so fight them on this. 

Derek

What the hell is going on? Stiles going by Genim. He hates that name. Hell he renamed himself Stiles because it was the bane of his existence. Really since when does he listen to anyone and attack his family like that. 

'What just happened here? Did he ever talk about Bryce in any form?" I asked everyone.

The entire room was blank faced and confused as well.

"No nephew he has not. There is something amiss with this Bryce. He has no scent. Nothing to indicate human or other." Peter said.

"Derek, Peter is right there is something not right with him or Stiles." Deaton said.

"My son hates his name. His real name. There is no way he would allow anyone to use his name publicly. We have to find out what the hell is going on." The sheriff said.

Bryce

I can just hear the love for me boil below.

Derek 

"Look, let's just take a moment and think things through. This is Stiles we're talking about. Scott why don't you and Allison ask him out tomorrow and dig up some stuff on Bryce. For now, let's just relax and enjoy his presence. I don't want to make him overreact and run away. We're going to need cool heads and clear this up. He couldn't have fallen in love within a short amount of time, especially Stiles. He loved Lydia for years before moving on to the next person. Ahem, I'm going to apologize and bring them down to eat. We can discuss the surprise when things calm down." I said as I made my way upstairs. 

I couldn't believe that he replaced me. I thought that after graduating school and being away from this cesspool of evil we could have a chance. But apparently I was wrong. When I left after the Alphas and Jennifer, I had no idea he was my mate. I had no idea what I was missing or feeling, until I came back a few months later. I returned home quietly and that's when I smelled and sensed him. He was at the loft touching the couch and looking out the windows with a distant look in his eyes. They were tortured and lonely. I had left an old thermal t-shirt on the couch and he lifted it to his nose and inhaled it. That act alone was heartbreaking and pulled something deep within me. And that's when I felt the need to go to him and comfort him,but I couldn't. Stiles was my mate and he knew before me. He subconsciously knew our attraction and pull, but he never acted on it.

Before I could make a step towards him, he thought aloud,

"Derek why did you have to leave me? I know I'm not much, hell most people can barely tolerate me. But it would be enough for me to go on, just knowing you were close by and alive. When I thought you died, I let myself shut down. I couldn't face that horrible truth. You couldn't be dead, because if you were dead...I wouldn't still be breathing. Derek you're my everything. I don't know when I fell for you, but I did and I'm never going to love anyone else like I love you. I just wish I could have said goodbye one last time, even when though I know you really don't like me. What is it with me falling in love with unavailable people? Now I've totally lost it, talking to an empty loft and a blood stained shirt. Yup totally gone bat shi+ crazy. I got to get out of here." He said as he placed the shirt back on the couch and walked out of the loft.

I just let him go. The best thing that ever happened in my life walked out the door and I turned the other way.

Clearing my head of past idiocies, I cleared my throat and knocked on the door.

Stiles

I cannot believe the reaction I am getting from my family. Really I pretty much lived like a monk and now that I have someone in my life they go all Kanye on me. I need to clear my head and breathe in my sexy man in. I need to calm down and take a twix moment.

"Bryyyyce, urgh. Really like it so hard to believe that you could want me? Am I so wretched that you couldn't want me? I mean what the..." I began but was interrupted when he pressed his lips on mine.

That answered like all my questions and brought up other ideas of naughty time. But as we were getting into it there came a throat clearing and a knock on the door. 

"Baby, someone must really hate us. Sexy, naught time has been interrupted. I'm gonna kill whoever is on the other side of that door." I said as I was about to chew whoever it was. 

Bryce grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss and said, "Genim, don't I'm not going anywhere. Let's just see who it is. We can be naughty later.' And then he pressed a sweet kiss on forehead releasing my hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna hold it to you." I said turning to the cursed door.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for downstairs. It just caught us by surprise, we mean no harm. Can you come down for dinner and forgive our insensitivity? Let's start over." Derek said as I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, it's fine. We'll be downstairs in a second. And thanks Derek it means a lot to me. Really." I said. Something about his eyes and lips were drawing me in. I shook the thoughts away from my mind, I was with Bryce. But then why did I want to slam my lips on his. I thought these feelings were long dead.

Bryce

Oh I don't like the look Genim is shooting Derek. Not good. I need to seal the deal and quick. 

Scott

I have no clue as to what I should think. I always knew that Stiles loved Lydia and idolized her as the untouchable prize he never could get. But I also knew there was something missing from him when Derek and Cora left after Jennifer and the alphas were defeated. But that was more than the darkness, it was something, someone. When Derek and Cora returned home a few weeks ago it became clear. They were mates and even though Stiles didn't know consciously he knew deep down. 

After the passing of the new and bigger baddies he had enough and packed up and left for Columbia. I didn't blame him one bit, but I worried about him. We chatted, texted, emailed, face timed, talked on the phone, and skyped while we were apart; and throughout that entire time he never spoke of Bryce or an engagement. The closest he came to finding a shred of peace and love was Kianna and that was because she had a Derekness about her. She was aggressive and ran the relationship while being sweet too. Weird combination but he was happy at least he was six months ago.

I had to get to the bottom of this and I didn't like Bryce's attitude or aura one bit. There was something off and Stiles was not the same Stiles I grew up with and love. Not to mention he smells off and its upsetting. I need to swallow back the acid that is threatening to come out and ask him to hang out like old times. Because f&*k that, I'm not losing him to Bryce panty waste. Since when is he ever been Genim? This jerk is trying to change my BROTHER! Not just any old person.

Finally Stiles, Bryce (jerk face), and Derek come down the stairs looking calm and relaxed. Time for me to apologize and make nice.

"Uh Stiles can I talk to you for a minute, buddy?" I asked.

"Um, sure what's up?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Can we start over and forget about it? Maybe hang out tomorrow like we use to when we were younger?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Dammit, Scott keep those lethal eyes away from me. It's whatever, forgotten bro. Yeah let's hang and then afterwards you and Allison can double date with me and Bryce." He said.

F*&K not what I wanted exactly, but he agreed to hang with me first.

"Yeah that sounds cool. I'll get to learn about my brother's guy. Yeah definitely. Sounds good. Let me tell Allison." I said with a side of WTF.

"Cool, you're gonna love him I promise." Stiles said as he joined the others for dinner.

Allison met up with me and I told her about the plans for tomorrow. FML.

Stiles 

"Babe, tomorrow I'm going to hang out with Scott and then later on we're going on a double date with Scott and Allison. It will be like old times and we will all get to know each other." I said.

"That sounds great. It will be great opportunity to get to know my future in-laws and friends at the same time." Bryce said.

"So Stiles have you received any news from the academy yet?" Dad asked.

"No, but I figure if I don't hear anything soon I will go on with my plans to go to grad school. I'm not to worried. It will happen one day. So Danny how is school?" I asked.

"Ahem, school's great and I am joining a program abroad in London next semester. Ethan and I are thinking of moving in together when I go away." Danny answered.

"Oh so that is going well then. That is awesome Danny, maybe after we get married we can come and visit you." I said as Danny nodded with his usual smile.

"Deaton, I'm sure you and Scott have been super busy at the clinic with all the new changes. How are you all doing?" I asked.

"All is well with the new changes and Scott will soon become partner after he graduates." He replied. 

"What is your specialty at the clinic Deaton, if I may ask?" Bryce asked.

"I mostly practice on all varieties of animals, with an occasional exotic animal case." Deaton replied all to mysteriously. I hope Bryce didn't pick it up.

Dinner passed quickly and without further problems and everyone seemed to warm up to Bryce, even Derek. Why would he be warming up to him? The man literally hated everyone. And I mean everyone. Maybe he has changed, but why now?

I should just leave it in the past and bury it there, like the puppy dog he is.

Derek

I have listened to all the conversation laughing and adding to the stories here and there. All the while the skunk faced imposter is holding my mates hand and leaning into him. FML. 

How did I go from having him to losing him to this a$$, I'll never know. But what I do know is that I will break whatever spell or blind that is on him. I just want to rip his throat out and...losing focus.

Stiles will be mine and outsider will be sent home packing to his boring university sans Stiles.

Bryce

A few bumps in the road, but all will not be wasted. I will have my spark and his power. Oh how they underestimated him, whereas I will cultivate and turn him against their kind. Funny how he was sent here to protect them and they pushed him away. Deaton and his exotic animals?! Really so much for the druid knowing about Stiles' powers. But no matter this beast will have his way and power through his loving husband to be Genim. Stupid boy never learned to protect himself from creatures of the dark. He left before he could seal himself. Tsk tsk, but my gain.

Derek

Everyone was leaving for the night with promises to visit one another throughout their stay. I was the last to leave waiting for a moment to touch and smell him before I left. Stiles accepted my handshake and half hug, but not before feeling the burn and tingles of our mating bond. We separated and he looked me in the eyes before clearing his throat and saying goodbye.

It wasn't too late, I had time.

Scott 

Today I get to ask Stiles what the hell is going on? I mean he went from all around goofy guy to boring engaged guy who goes by GENIM? The name he swore he would take to the grave. And now this fiance of his is Genim this and Genim that. Uh hello, even the sheriff, his dad doesn't go there.

Whatever I am almost here and I have plans to stop by Doc's office for something to pick up. At least that's my pretense. I already talked to Doc about the day before and I am picking up a letter of recommendation. We're going to try to capture something to read from Stiles and bring him back, I park my car and walk up the steps only to be greeted by Bryce the a$$clown.

"Hello Scott, how are you this morning?" He said. All fake and whatnot.

"Oh ready to hang with my bro and go on that hike we planned yesterday." I said all too cheerily. Hey I can totally lie to him too.

"Stiles is just finishing up and he'll be down in a minute. John and I will be going to the station for a tour and then lunch. Kind of intimidating, if you ask me." He chuckles out. If he only knew I could hear his lying heart. But that's for later.

"Hey buddy! You ready to trek it out? So ready to go. I'll see you later Bryce, miss you." Stiles said as he walked down the steps to me.

"I'll miss you too Genim." Bryce called out.

Yuck I'm gonna puke. 

We walk up to my car and climb in. I start the car and turn to Stiles telling him I had a quick errand to Deaton's office to pick up my recommendation letter. He nodded and we made our way.

Stiles

So we're on our way to Deaton's and Scott's quiet, like church mouse quiet. It kind of makes me feel like he's mad at me or something's up.

"Scott, why are you bugging out and being quiet? It's wigging me out." I asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing, just thinking about my acceptance in grad school that's all. You know I haven't the greatest in school. I really need to get in this school. I'm just nervous."Scott said.

"Man, come on. You have worked really hard to get where you are at. Don't worry 'sides you have a letter from Deaton that I'm sure will blow them away. No worries."

"You're right. I should just relax." He cleared his throat and parked.

We exited the car and walked into the office. The office was empty of people. Must be a break in the crazy. Deaton greeted us and ushered us in back. But as I tried to pass the mountain ash barrier I was stopped.

Deaton

"Why can't I pass Doc? What does that mean?" Stiles asked nervously.

"I don't know you're not a wolf and the only way you cannot be permitted to be passed is being charmed or curse. Have you run into any supernaturals other than us?" I asked already having an idea.

"No, I haven't only you guys. Do you have a supernatural radar or wand to detect this. I cannot be cursed. What is Bryce going to think? He doesn't know about this. He's going to leave me and hate me. Oh gawd, I have to tell him don't I? Scott what am I going to do? I can't stay cursed or spelled on." He blurted out with panic.

"Stiles calm down let's breathe a moment. I can help you please stay calm. Scott close the door and blinds. We need to find the cause." I said.

"What, what are you going to do?" Stiles asked with fear.

"I'm going to take your blood and hair for samples, while you sit here and relax." I said to him. 

"Stiles, it's okay we'll figure it out." Scott said.

"How, before dinner? Before Bryce ditches my a$$ and marries someone else? Or when I fall a part from being cursed by who knows what? When Scott, when? I left this world, so I would have a normal life without full moons, kanimas, Gerards, Matts, Darachs, and boogie monsters. I can't do this again. I couldn't even have him, that's why I left and now I'm being denied a new chance...."Stiles trailed off.

"Stiles, who couldn't you have, why did you leave?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter, nothing matters anymore. Let's just get this done and over with. I give up." He resigned.

Scott

"I'm going to call Derek so that he can run interference. He can keep Bryce and your dad away for a while we figure this out okay. Don't worry." I told Stiles. 

I bet anything that it's Bryce who has done something to him.

"Okay, wait do you think he will? I don't want to drag him away for this. He never would have helped me in the past." Stiles muttered out.

"I'm sure he will. We're pack." I answered without a doubt that Derek would not only help but kill for his mate.

I made my call in the back away from Stiles' ears.

" Derek, it's me. We were right to have suspicions about Stiles new change. He has been charmed or cursed. Deaton is taking the samples now to test. He is scared and thinks you wont help him. I need you to crash John and Bryce's hang out today and distract him. I will call you when we have a solution." I asked.

"Okay, I can do that. And Scott, he's wrong I would do anything for him. I just wasn't ready to realize it back then." And then Derek hung up.

I returned to the front to have Doc finishing up and preparing to perform the tests.

"I just talked to Derek and he's on his way to crash their lunch party. Now all we have to do is figure this out okay." I said as Stiles nodded his head.

Bryce

"So this is my office and my secret food stash. At least it was when Stiles still lived here." John chuckled out.

"I don't know if I will be able to keep that from Genim. He's pretty interrogative when it comes to things." I told him.

" Well he doesn't need to know..." John began as he was interrupted by the intercom.

"Sheriff, Derek is here to see you." Someone said.

"Yeah, go ahead and send him back." He said as a buzzing sounded and Derek walked in.

"Hello Derek." I said.

"Hey, John I was wondering if you could have someone come out to my loft. I think there has been a break in and things look off. I haven't been up there in years and the little furniture and belongings are strewn about." He said.

"Oh, sure I can dispatch someone out their to investigate. No problem. Uh, Bryce and I were headed out to lunch, would you like to join us?" John asked.

"Oh, uh I don't mean to crash your plans. No maybe a raincheck. I really should get back to the loft. Peter and Cora are already there and I should be...." Derek said before I interrupted him.

"No. I insist Derek. Please join us. You are an old friend of Genim and I want to know all about his life before me." I added.

"Are you sure I don't want to overstep on anyone's toes." He began.

"You aren't, we want you to come with." I said ending any further argument. 

"Okay let me just text Cora the change in plans." He said and sent a text.

"Well let's go." John said and made his way out of the office.

Scott

"Derek has crashed their plans and is joining them. Now we can focus on this." I told Stiles.

Stiles and Deaton nodded in agreement before diving back in.

After hours of searching the net, bestiary, and Deaton's notes we found it. It was the charm of...

Bryce

I felt the shocks run throughout my body and felt the pain of separation. They knew or at least they thought they knew. But they wouldn't win not without Derek they wouldn't.

"Hey Derek, why don't we check out the woods that Genim talks about so incessantly. He talked about a stream and its bank of rocks that you all went to. He told me it was a piece of heaven and said it was worth a look or two" I asked as the pain dulled.

"A stream and rocks? Not really sure there are lots of streams. Maybe I should ask Stiles what he meant or do you John? Besides it's getting late and I have to get back to Cora and Peter." Derek answered.

Not on my watch. He's going. One way or another.

"Come on where's your sense of adventure, Derek? I'm sure any stream would be fine. Come on let's go." I pushed.

"Maybe later, I have to go." Derek said getting up and walking away.

I grabbed John's arm and Derek's before he could leave. They both tried to fight me off, but I was stronger. I held more power. Time for me to make myself known as I use Derek's memory of where he met Genim. As we arrived by the stream I made my true form come forth, they were stunned into silence. 

Must be my lovely black wings or my horns or my tongue or yellow reptilian eyes. Yes, I am Kanima.

Sheriff

This is not good. Bryce's eyes changed to a reptilian-like color as he grabbed both Derek and my arm. He man handled us to the squad car and pushed us in before he scratched both our necks rendering us paralyzed and SOL.

I knew he had something off but seriously? A lizard, dammit I wish I paid attention to Stiles all those years ago during that Darach business. How is it that he didn't recognize godzilla was his boyfriend?

"What are you going to do with us? Stiles knows you're with me, he will look for me." I say trying to say something, anything to figure out what his plans were. 

"When this poison wears off what are you going to do? I'm not alpha, but Scott is and he will kill you. Why are you doing this?" Derek asked.

"Oh sweet Derek, I am trying to bring forth your lovely mate. You see I have him charmed and without the antidote or me releasing him; he will always be mine. Remember Jennifer? She brought me forth before Peter killed her. I was sent to destroy your mate. I followed him as he sadly entered your loft and went over everything trying to bring in your scent within himself. I saw you in the shadows like the coward you are. You watched as he was dying instead of flourishing in your love. But its surprises me not. He knew of your bond without it being written out. He loved you. And then you left him alone. That's when my plan changed and I followed our angel through the years. I'm sure you heard of Kianna, his beautiful girlfriend? That was me one of my many forms. Or about Kellan? His quarterback, jock? Yup that was me. So you see Derek, I was always there. I actually began to have feelings for him. But you see he grew bored of Kellan because of you. And to be completely honest, it stung my evil pride. So Kianna was born and then she too was not enough. I was growing tired of the competition of your memory so I charmed him in the library, clouding his mind and drew him in with your scent. I always wear eau d Derek. See your famous blood stained thermal you left behind. He loves it on me. All of me actually." Bryce recounted to us.

Derek growled and struggled to keep his mind clear. We were entering a shi+ storm. Scott where the hell are you?

Stiles

Doc came in with the results and books. Hopefully there's answers to be had. I can't have Bryce leave me over this. I need him. He's the only one after the Darach that made me feel safe. 

"Stiles, I think you need to sit down. I have the results. Your blood reveals nothing significant other than an iron deficiency. But aside from that you have been attacked by a hybrid. A mix of kanima and warlock. This is very unusual, but this is what we are dealing with. You have been charmed and have a spell upon you. The only way to break it is the blood of your mate and the release of the curse." Deaton says.

"Wait, what how was I cursed or whatever? I haven't been surrounded by magic/supernatural/boogey man/killer monsters/ chuck norris or Psy. WTF?!" I rant.

"Stiles, remember what I told you the night of the sacrafice? It will always follow you and its is here for revenge. It has the taste of Darach and hate. You are in danger and so is your mate. I know you who he is without thinking. We have to find him. You have to use your third eye for finding him and end this threat." Deaton said.

"Mate, this isn't Twilight and I am not Kristin Stewart. This is ridiculous I have to find Bryce. I'm out, I should never have come home." I said as I kicked rocks and went in search of Bryce.

Bryce

"Well we're here. Now all that needs to be done is to relax as my fiance comes to find us. Oh and don't worry he wont find you. Be sure of that. Now to hide the useless." I said as I showed my true nature and stashed John and Derek in an empty room.

Must amp up my attraction. Lets see what can Derek donate to the cause? Ah yes his chain and wolf pendant. He is so generous.

Derek 

We are sitting ducks. Bryce a kanima? WTF! How does this always happen to us. All I wanted was to come home and claim my mate. My mate who just graduated and have a normal non-violent life, Of course that would all happen after I courted Stiles around so that he could accept me, but NO. That would be to easy. And now I am paralyzed laying next to John. We are utterly useless and helpless. I only hope that Stiles is safe from this jerk a$$. 

Here is this alpha form kanima and he is literally telling me that he is stealing my mate right from under me. I have to get out of here and save Stiles. Other than wanting him for himself, why does he want Stiles?

"What is it that you want from Stiles and why didn't you kill him? Other than his overall personality and charms. Why are you doing this? Blake is dead and her revenge was ended years ago. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Derek. You know why. Think really, really hard. Even before the Nemeton, the sacrafice that saved dear John and crew; Genim was special and possessed a spark. Deaton told you all he had it. That all he had to do was believe in it. What he didn't say was that he was a guardian of all supernatural and humankind. He is what gives you strength and stability. The Nemeton is giving him the energy that I need to make me invincible. Of course I had to use a few rags to make it happen but who's really counting. He is mine Derek. Realize that now and your death will be painless. Once your blood is shed and he accepts me as his body and soul, his true self will be released and I will have my Genim for always. I can't kill what gives me power and as a bonus he is very beautiful. Pity you didn't take him before, but then again thank you for your selfless act. When I finally bed him, we will be one. Oh, I never mentioned that part, did I? Genim is still pure as snow. I fed him memories that never happened. We have only kissed. He has wonderful lips Derek, you must ry them one day." He rambled on condescendingly.

"What makes you think he will sacrafice his friend and allow you to tie his father up? DO you think my son, Stiles Stilinski, would do that? I raised him to follow good, as well as, his mother rest her. He will never go to you. He is smarter than that." John shot out.

"He is smart, but he can be lead. I have had him under my spell for a long time and now that I have Derek's blood at my disposal I will have him. He is charmed by my looks, smell, and taste. All he knows is my warmth. What does he know of Derek? Cold, indifference, pain, violence, blame, and abandonment? I give him warmth, my body, my all. Well all that he thinks I'm giving him. He is mine to control and wield. All that power in a beautiful body at my disposal. You think I don't know what your planning. But I know all of it. Here's what you don't know mutt, Genim doesn't believe you and doesn't want to leave me. He's afraid of losing me to the supernatural. So as you now know, I have won this fight." He crazed out. 

But what we failed to register was Stiles entering the building and hearing his psycho babble.

"You what...? You're using me? I'm under your spell? I'm just an object to you. What..?" Stile raged out without breath.

"St..Genim. Listen you are my world. Look at me. In my eyes and listen to my voice. I am yours and you are mine." Bryce back pedalled, but Stiles was shaking his head with glazed eyes. 

"You, you, used me and now you have knocked the abilities of my friend and father. Who are you? What are you?" Stiles asked.

"Genim I am your true mate and I love you. They want to destroy you and take you away. Remember yesterday? They attacked us and our bond." Bryce said as he neared a confused Stiles.

"No, no something isn't right. Stop trying to distract me. You are using Kellan's tactics, and Kianna's words...again what are you? Are you fae? Demon? Incubus? What are you?" Stiles screamed out.

"I am kanima sent by Jennifer to destroy you and Derek's happiness. But I am here for you and what we have. You are mine!" Bryce said as he shifted and grabbed Stiles leaving the warehouse and us behind.

Stiles 

After leaving Deaton and Scott, I was fuming. I couldn't believe this crap was happening to me. I tried to eliminate all this and find a new life where there was no hocus pocus, werewolves, kanimas, stupid under appreciating alphas with no smiles to grace their face, boogie men , and whatever. I tried to be normal even with the dark cloud surrounding my heart. I tried to push back all of this crap away that keep drawing me in to my old stomping grounds. I haven't had a decent night's sleep until Bryce came into my life and now I am about to lose him to this voodoo mambo crap. 

What am I supposed to tell him? Huh? Should I begin with 'hey babe, guess what I'm totally cursed with bad jujubee and my best friends are all werewolves...Wait where are you going? Is that a baseball bat?' Yeah not gonna go over so well.

As I was driving away from the vet's office I was being drawn to an old warehouse. I must have driven here blindly, but here I was. I got out of the jeep and made my way to the entrance and walked in. As I quietly tiptoed to my most certain death, I saw Derek and dad laying up against the wall with Bryce stalking them back and forth.

He was spouting off about how we met and how I was a magical being meant to bring their mate power. Power that he wanted for himself. He then went on to tell a creepy story of how he used different forms to enchant me and keep me at his side until he could force the bond. Bryce told Derek that he was wearing his clothing to help with the charm to forget him. He was using me all along. He was Jen's pawn of revenge against Derek's betrayal. But he changed the plan for him to benefit and have me as his possession. Funny he never said he loved me. No he never did. He charmed me into believing all my exes had been intimate with me. How could he? He lied. I can't even be loved or liked? Just used and thrown aside what's different now. Nothing has changed only the player. 

Who could love or want good old Stiles Stilinski? Hell his own mate left him? Took off before he could even be claimed. Rejected as he always was. Lydia was the first, then him, now a supernatural baddy doesn't want him? Yeah...it burns inside the darkness is increasing and all I see is red and blinding pain. I can't breathe it's masking my rationality. It's too thick. 

I walk in further to hear more of his confession but the illusion is gone. I am torn and angry. Warmth fills body, but it is filled with rage and hurt I have never felt. 

I rage out towards Bryce as he tries to convince me of his lies. Derek and dad are frozen in place helpless in moving away. Bryce is distracting me with his words of honey and love. But the sounds are falling on deaf ears. I have become numb to my senses. I am just there without notion of time or space. And then we are gone.

We are moving at great speeds and I am unaware of where we are or who I am with.

Derek

He took him without us being able to stop him. He ran away with him leaving no trace behind. He took my mate and I howled in distress as the sheriff shook with pain from losing his son to Bryce.

Scott and Isaac were the first to arrive and were followed by Deaton and crew. There faces showed the distress that we all felt. Bryce had taken my mate and rendered us useless in saving him.

"Derek, do not worry we can track him and save him. He cannot do the ritual without your blood. We will bring him back. I promise you. Morell will help in the locating spell and Lydia. Please remain calm. The Spark will come home to you." Deaton said as he poured powder on the last spot Stiles stood. 

"Jackson, Scott, Isaac and bring John and Derek here. Lydia, Morell, Cora, and Allison come here and join the circles it is time to find our light." Deaton said as he began the chant to find my mate.

Bryce

Stupid wolf distract me from my prize. No I will have my way and gain this throne. He has no idea of who I am. 

"Genim, look at me love. Remember all of the caresses and cuddles we shared at night. How I drew you in with my eyes? The feel of my arms? I am the only one to bring you peace you said so. What has changed? Have you lost your way to me? Let me show you love, let me show you." I said as I leaned in to his warmth. 

But I was blocked from reaching his lips. I was being repelled like an insect. He was not responding or awake. His eyes were open but no one was home. He was blank. I shook his shoulders and gained no reaction. He was closed off.

I tried again but there was no way to enter his bubble. He was activated or someone was blocking me. I began to panic as he became translucent as if in a chrysalis. His outer shell was moving around with subtle movement underneath. His skin was extremely hot and pulsing. His normally colored honey eyes were changing to opaque marbles that shot to the sky. He was changing and I had to stop it before I could possess him completely.

Deaton

"It is too late there is some powerful energy being brought forth. Good or bad I cannot tell. But it is strong. We must hurry. Stiles is in limbo." I relate to everyone.

As we concentrate the crystal falls on the Nemeton. Stiles and Bryce are at the Nemeton. We have very little time to save him.

"We must go. Scott run to the Nemeton. You are the only one capable of wrenching Stiles free of Bryce. Derek is incapacitated. We will bring him there and break the cycle. Hurry do not look back." I order out.

Derek whines his discomfort of being weakened and the others break to find the Nemeton.

Bryce

I didn't have much time. He was changing into his form and I needed to stop him from finishing the only way I know how. I had to kill him. I knew that was my mission, but I made it my mission to possess him. Jen was an idiot when she went after Derek. His power was weak compared to my sweet spark. He possessed beyond my knowledge and those living here. He was of energy and power beyond thought. And now I had to end him before he was lost to me. I would avenge Jen and myself. I would have loved him and doted on him had he given me the chance. But now he will never know what would have been. I caress his face and try to near his lips again before changing me claws to tear him apart. 

I must admit his porcelain skin, dotted with moles, lovely brown whiskey eyes, and heart filled laughs will be missed. But I cannot allow him to reject me again. His lips barrier is pushing me away and I am once again thrown off. I have no other choice but to end him and send him away like his mother before him. 

'Genim, love I tried. I tried to give you a life away from rejection, but it is you who rejects me. I would have been your Derek, Lydia, Danny, whoever you needed if only you gave into me. Goodbye, I am ending this." I said as I raised my clawed hands to his beautiful neck and swiped down.

Scott

It was to late he struck Stiles! Blood poured from his neck and spurted all over the place. I began to see red and I charged Bryce. I didn't care anymore and I grabbed hold of his neck in a chokehold. He was struggling against me and flailed at me trying to strike me with his poison. But he would not win. I would kill my brother's murderer.

I crushed him bodily on the ground over and over again. Each blow stronger than the next. He began to fight less and less until I could no longer feel him. Isaac, Jackson, Aiden, and Ethan had him by each limb as they tore him away from me. I tried to strike a fatal blow to him only to be grabbed by Peter and Cora. 

"Son, this isn't your fight. He is not for you to end. It is Derek's right. It is he who has the right to finish him." Deaton said solemnly.

"But... he's my brother! He killed him! I want his blood!" I yelled.

"Scott, you have done enough. Leave him be." Chris called out.

"But, I can't....I can't" I broke down in Allison's arms.

"You can and you will." Peter said. "It's what he would have wanted." He added.

"Scott, he isn't gone. I haven't felt him leave. I promise you I don't feel him gone." Lydia said with no lie in her voice.

"Scott, please calm down or we will lose him for always. Listen to everyone. Baby, please. Listen." Allison cried.

"Derek is here and he will make it right. Don't worry, we can fight this." Danny included.

I nodded and backed off as the sheriff and Derek stumbled over to Stiles motionless body.

Derek

I felt the blow that he was given and felt the life leave me. I wanted to kil Bryce and end him, but not without saving Stiles if I could. I neared his body and looked into his face. I was peaceful and light. He was everything I am not. I was dark and broody and he was light and joy. He wore his signature flannel shirt and undershirt now stained in his blood. His straight legged jeans were also drenched in blood and no longer moving. 

I fell to the ground and lifted him onto my lap bringing him close to my heart and inhaled his scent. He smelled of sandal wood, cinnamon, and home. He possessed my entire being without having to try. Never forcing himself or his love on me. He loved in secret. I combed my fingers through his hair murmuring my love for him and asking him to return to me. But he remained still, no movement. My Stiles always moved and was never quiet.

I was losing him. My hands rubbed soothing circles on his back and shoulders to warm his cooling body and that's when I saw it. He had a mark on his chest in the form of wolf and that of a seraphim joined. But the mark was not a tattoo, no it was a birthmark above his heart. I stared at it and was compelled to kiss it. The mark immediately brought heat to my body.

I tore away from the mark to look upon his face. What I saw stole the words and thoughts from my mind. He was staring at me with with opaque eyes and the light was shining around him. 

He slowly unwrapped himself from my arms and parted ways from me. His wound healed completely and he stood back taking us all in. His head lifted to the sky and he spread his arms wide while chanting in a language unknown to me. The sky lit up and sent a surge of light to Stiles' body that soon sprouted wings that far outreached his arm span.

His wings fluttered as he lowered his head and pointed to the Nemeton. The Nemeton immediately caught fire and vanished before our eyes. With the Nemeton destroyed and vanquished for all time, Stiles returned his attention to us all. He regarded all of the pack and Bryce our captive.

"Bryce, how lovely to see you. You do understand that your actions require punishment from me, do you not? I will not kill you, I will end your existence. You do understand that is worse. But not before you say my name. It is quite ridiculous, but necessary. Now say my name, you cannot refuse. You are under my power." Stiles ordered.

"No, I will never say it. You are mine. You will never be free." Bryce belligerently replied. 

"Oh how tiring you are. Fine I will do this the hard way." Stiles said as he mind crushed him.

"Gen..nim..no don't do this. We can be so much more. Please don't...St.. Stiles I release you." Bryce screamed out at he evaporated into thin air.

Stiles

He slashed my throat! The son of a b!*ch slashed my throat! Really! I laid on the the Nemeton as my blood spurted all over the damn thing and I was taken back to the white room all those years ago. But instead of being empty there she stood in all her beauty. 

"Mama, ja tesknilem." I said as I walked to her. (Mama I have missed you)

"Son I have missed you also. You have grown into a wonderful man. I am so proud of you. You are everything I had hoped for. Although, your guilty conscience of my passing is not your fault. Those pesky demons were not your fault son. I wasn't strong enough. And daddy didn't know your stories were true. Now let's take a look at you. I see you are bleeding, but do not worry Derek will heal you nicely. Your father honestly needs to stop eating fried foods. Derek is handsome and so very good for you. You need someone to protect and he needs someone to love him. But you already do. Only this kanima has blinded you. Not to worry he will release you and all will go well. But before you go son, do not be mad at Derek. He is a broken soul and as his own personal angel of love and good you need to heal him. Oh look at me going on and not letting you say a word. I guess you get that from me." Mom said as she rattled off so much information at once.

"I guess that's where I get my ADD from huh? But, mama Derek doesn't love me. He left me all those years ago. He never called, texted, emailed, mailed a regular letter, or anything. He just left me, all alone with these feelings. I waited for him and died inside. And then when Bryce lied to me in all those forms I thought someone finally loved me. But I was wrong no one loves me." I cried into her hair. On a side note mama smells like Christmas and hot cocoa.

"Stiles listen to me, look below. Do those people look like they don't love you. Scott is prepared to kill for you and those other wolves are there to pitch in. Derek is hobbling over to your body and cradling you to him. His tears are of love not pity. Do you know why daddy called you home?" Mama asked.

"He, he said there was a surprise or secret for me at home." I said.

'That surprise was Derek. He tired of being alone and away from you. He wanted to claim you and ask you to accept him. But Bryce intercepted and made you propose to him with rings of enchantment and poisoned you against your family. Derek was there the day you came to the loft and smelled his shirt. He knew you sensed a bond, but he wanted more for you. Yes he was an idiot, but a noble one. Don't punish him for evil's intervention. Understand him. Remember to forgive is divine, but to remind is a life long pleasure for you. Come now look at Derek he is bringing you back love. Time to say good bye and remember I love you maly (little one)." Mama said as I returned to my body.

Sensations of being held rushed through my body as I pulled away and looked to sky by instinct and my transformation took over. 

I destroyed the Nemeton and ended my enchantment with Bryce. 

As I calmed down from the surge of power rushing through me, I turned to my pack and mate.

He was all that I could see as he struggled to stand and meet me eye to eye.

I neared him and reached a hand to his cheek brushing away the tears that had gathered near his eyes. He leaned into my touch never leaving my eyes. 

"I love you Stiles. I'm sorry I never had the.." But there was nothing to be said so I kissed him.

Derek

Stiles broke the kiss and he was all that I could see as he stood to meet me eye to eye. He took in a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine. The feeling of his hands on my face and his forehead against mine was beyond anything I have ever felt. It was like I was home and full beyond my dreams. 

He was holding me to him. It was everything I wanted and everything I could ever need. He slowly lifted his head and removed his hands from me. The sensation was instant cold felt in every fiber of my body. I needed his touch and I needed him with me. I was beginning to doubt myself when he broke my thoughts.

"Derek, seriously stop. Your thoughts are drowning me. I am here and I am yours. Hell I just came back from the beyond, reached my true form, destroyed the Nemeton, and killed Bryce; if that doesn't scream I love you then I don't know what will. Damn Sourwolf, I Stiles, seraphim and spark of the Beacon Hills Pack, take you as my mate, so long as you accept me to be yours. No walls, barriers, fences, crazy a$$ supernatural baddies, nor you will stop me from loving you." He told me without a doubt in his words.

I was elated beyond words that he publicly and personally accepted me as his mate.

"Are you sure? I am not the easiest person to get along with. You might hate me later on." I began playfully.

"How very true. I guess you're right. There was that college professor who kept winking her eye at me and then there's that barista who always gave me extra pastries whenever I saw him. Maybe they could take me on..." He replied back before I crushed him to my chest for another kiss.

The claps and groans from the peanut gallery were loud and totally accepted. We tore apart and sheepishly looked at our family who smiled at us.

"So, how's everyone doing? I totally have wings that can flap and fly, the Nemeton is gone, Bryce..pssh bad life decision dead and gone, mom is good sends her love by the way, and um I accepted Derek. AndI'mtotally100%sorryforbeingaroyaldouchebag.Thatbroughtanapocalpysehomefordinner. How about those Mets? Anyone hungry? I feel like pizza?" Stiles rattled off guiltily.

"Sti, we forgive you. You were enchanted and didn't know. I'm just glad that you didn't die. We love you bro." Scott said as he grabbed Stiles in a huge hug. A hug that fooled no one. He was damn glad that his brother was alive and that he came back. We all were, no one more than me.

Scott

Seeing Stiles wake up to Derek in his arms and to step up and become this angel with kick ass powers, is weird. But a good weird. I always thought he was too good on his own and now we all know why. He has always been self sacraficing and protective of everyone he loves. He was always an angel and now he has his wings to show. 

"Stiles, how is it that you are an angel or dude what are you?" I asked after hugging him close.

"Scott, my mom comes from a long line of angels and she passed it to me. My mom didn't die from a car accident, she was killed by demons looking to end her. I possessed that extra uumph that Deaton always spoke of added with my angel self leads to guardian of all you and mankind." Stiles said.

"Wait, how did you know about your mom? Did you talk to her? See her, son?" John said.

"Dad, I talked to her and she made see the truth, all of it. And dad I swear your going to stop eating crap. Mom and I know what you're doing, so the jigs up. Scott you should never have tried to end Bryce, that was my obligation. You need to keep your head. Thank you Alli for keeping him back and you for keeping Bryce steady for me. Derek you and I have much to discuss so that there is no confusion. But for right now we need to go home and push this far back as we can. I need to shower dead Bryce and my blood off. I literally have dead godzilla on me not cool." Stiles said as he wings shook and went back into his body.

"Okay let's go and clean up and meet back at the house for dinner." John said as we made our way to the cars.

Derek

Stiles and I hung back as everyone made their way back home. I grabbed his wrist bringing him close to me before getting into his jeep. I held his waist and wrist as I looked in his eyes. His beautiful whiskey eyes looked deep into mine and he smiled his smile for me. The smile that held all his love for me, now that I recognize it. All those years I wasted out of fear and doubt. What an a$$ I have been. He was everything that I could ever have asked for and I would never leave him again. I couldn't let him go not after tasting his lips and having him close after almost losing him.

"Stiles how can I ever ask you for forgiveness for being an idiot and almost losing you? I don't know how I will ever be able to make it up to you. I only know that I love you and need you." I pressed against his lips.

"You can start by kissing me like that from now and until forever. Also you could smile more and lose the grump face. I love you and need you too. Plus it wasn't all your fault. It was mine too. I should have told you how I felt too. We were both dummies. Let's just drop it and move on. But with each other." Stiles replied and hugged me closer to him. 

The feeling of being this close to him and yet far was too much.

"Derek about mating and stuff we should definitely talk about it. Like after dinner with sheets and naked bodies twisted. Or maybe no dinner and just the loft. Whichever. But like really soon." Stiles giggled out as he ran to the jeep.

Setting me on fire with thoughts of Stiles in the middle of my bed with him under me.

Stiles

After dropping hints of super sexy fun time, we made it to my dad's where there was no super sexy fun time. I went upstairs and gathered a pair of clean boxers, muscle tee, and deodorant. I went to the bathroom turning the water to a temperature below the devil's balls to remove the ick off me. 

As the water heated I removed my clothes that were stuck to me like a second skin. Between heaving and gagging at the sight of the lizardy goo and my blood mixing, I threw them in the waste basket and tied the ends together. Sad though, I really like those jeans made my butt pop. Oh well the steamy goodness of the shower drew me in and that's when it all hit me. 

1) Bryce lying douche bag used me for my goodness.

2) Dad and Derek were held hostage by said a*hole

3) grand master a*hole revealed his evil plot and Jen will continue to rhyme with bunt for the rest of my life

4) He slashed my throat and began my transformation of awesomeness

5) saw mama and had heart to heart with her

6) a certain sexy wolf man brought me back

7) I obliterated the Nemeton

8) owned Bryce like the biotch that he is

9) accepted Derek in front of the entire pack

10) said wolf and I have yet to rock this claim

11) I'm harder than granite and he is being so damn nonchalant 

12) we're in my dad's house where no action will occur nosy...

***knock, knock***

I was broken out of my reverie and thoughts.

"Ahem, almost done give me a sec. I had more lizard goo than I thought dad." I say as I think about dead puppies and kittens to kill the heat below.

"Stiles I was wondering what was taking so long for you to come downstairs." Not dad, but Derek said as he entered my new personal hell.

"Uh, just thinking over things. Dead lizards, mom, wings and stuff. You know the reg...stuff." I muttered out all of breath to find him equally naked and excited to see me.

"I thought I could get your back and maybe you could get mine. But if you're finished I guess I could get dressed and go downstairs to an empty house. They are at Peter's getting dinner ready in 2 hours." Derek said on the sly.

I thought over his words and pulled him in latching onto his shoulders bringing him closer.

We both moaned at the contact and began roaming each others body. The feel of him against me was literally burning me up from the inside out and I was losing my mind. He dipped his head and licked my birth mark making it tingle in its wake. He looked up and questioned me with eyes if he could claim me. I nodded and he skimmed his lips over my mark before taking the bite. To say it was painful was an understatement, it was minor background noise compared to the ectasy that I was experiencing. The warmth spread throughout my body as I fell into a haze of Derek.

The water soon turned off and we ended in my old room. I was thrown onto to the bed and bounced a few times. Derek crawled up and over me taking me in slowly as his eyes roamed over me. He inched his way from my abdomen licking and breathing me in causing me to lose my damn mind as I mewled out in appreciation.

My hands reached out for his shoulders rubbing circles and trying to touch what I could touch. He lightly brushed my hands away and brought them to the sides. He continued his way up my chest and neck laying butterfly kisses along the way. As he made his way to my jaw, he stopped and stared into my eyes. He was looking at me for a few moments and to be completely honest I was starting to fidget under his stare. 

"Uh, Derek something wrong? Why so intense looking?" I asked nervously.

"Ahem, I almost lost you today. All those years ago when I saw you at the loft inhaling my shirt and then saying how you felt. It's hard to swallow that someone, not Bryce or evil could have taken you from me because I was stupid and scared. It's a miracle that you are here with me and not just like this." He answered.

"Derek, we are meant to be and it is going to take a lot more than a kanima, pissed of ex, and death to separate us. Please let it go and not dwell on it. We have so much to live for and experience." I told him as I caressed his cheek and kissed his forehead.

"How is it that you are so sure that we would have been together? How?" Derek asked.

"I knew when you left all those years ago that I never loved anyone like I loved you. Even Lydia was more like a childhood crush and Danny was a passing moment. What I felt for you I couldn't explain or pin down. That night in the hospital elevator, when you were passed out I couldn't leave you there. I had to get you out and safe. I think I have always loved you even before Jen and the alphas. The pool incident and the bullet, I was fighting what I felt but it was always you. You were always in my thoughts and I wouldn't want it any other way. I think more of you then I do of Scott and my dad. I love you Derek and I honestly can't tell you how much. Only that I do. So having said that Stiles Jr. and Derek Jr. should start playing nice, like right now." I said in all earnest.

He chuckled and made his way back to pleasureville and rocked against me with toe scrunching accuracy and nail biting intensity. We kissed and touched every nook and crany of our bodies nothing left untouched as Derek enterd me claiming me mind, body, and soul. We were going at a rapid and hungry pace as he brought us over the edge and climaxed together. We laid huddled against one another trying to catch our breaths. 

Derek was the first to break the silence and uttered words of getting ready to go to dinner I grunted in response and we both entered the shower to get ready.

When we finally arrived no one surprised by our late entrance and we fell into comfortable conversation. Everyone carried on happily and we were now all together as one pack and family.


End file.
